Various types of coverings for the protection of eyeglass frames have been used for a variety of purposes. Specific to the present invention is the use of such protective coverings when the eyeglass wearer is undergoing some type of treatment or procedure to his or her hair or scalp employing substances which potentially may damage eyeglass frames.
A prime example of such a circumstance relates to dermatological treatment of patients. Medication applied to and remaining on the skin or scalp of the temple region may contain components which can cause damage to eyeglass temple pieces worn by the patient. Likewise, in the beauty salon setting, the patron receiving a hair treatment or undergoing a permanent or hair dying process, may need to have treatment substances, dyes, or certain chemicals in his or her hair for prolonged periods of time. Eyeglasses may need to be worn during these extended times for the comfort and convenience of the patron or by necessity. During these various processes, injurious substances may drip onto the eyeglass frames of the patron, often times permanently damaging expensive frames.
Present attempts to provide protective eyeglass frame coverings have included the use of such materials as tissue paper or aluminum foil wrapped around the temple pieces. Tissue paper is difficult to maintain on glass frames and does not afford adequate protection against moisture and especially harsh chemicals or similar substances. Aluminum foil is also inadequate, in that this material, itself, may damage frames. It is uncomfortable for the user and is not wholly effective in keeping out moisture.
Other attempts to provide eyeglass protection have additional disadvantages. For instance the coverings disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,158 are too elaborate to be practical for use as disposable eyeglass frame protection. Such coverings also do not provide a means for efficient and clean removal, after they are used and become wet and soiled. These coverings also are not configured to be readily stored and easily dispensed for use. The coverings shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,355 suffer from similar disadvantages. The coverings here do not even contemplate the liquid proofing, disposal features which are an inherent part of the present invention.